Chart Links and Stats
Number Ones *117 week slots (231 chart weeks) *62 alternating number ones *44 unique number ones *13 number one returns *15 1/2 week number one stays *2 1/2 week number ones *24- 2+ streak weeks at #1 *14 3+ streak weeks at #1 *6 4+ streak weeks at #1 *5 5+ streak weeks at #1 *Most weeks at #1 by artist: 17 - LarsM (Lovers, Eladiera, Unlock Me, Shivers, Dropzone) *Most #1s by artist: 5 - LarsM (Lovers, Unlock Me, Eladiera, Shivers, Dropzone) *Most weeks at #1:' 9 -' Avicii & Joakim Berg - On My Own (19/05/-07/07/15, 21-28/07/15) *Longest streak at #1: 8 - '''Phoebe Ryan - Mine (Illenium Remix) (29/01-22/03/17) *Most returns to #1: 3 - Alexa Lusader - Fantasy (Sokko Remix) (01-19/06/16, 10/07/16, 17/07/16, 27/07/16)' *Longest gap between return: 2.5 -' Alexa Lusader - Fantasy (Sokko Remix) (01-19/06/16, 10/07/16)' *"" including multiple returns: 5 -' Alexa Lusader - Fantasy (Sokko Remix) (01-19/06/16, 27/07/16)' Multiple artist #1s *MKTO (Classic & Thank You, 6w) *Robin Schulz (Prayer In C & Something New (remixer), 2.5w) *Oliver Heldens (Last All Night (Koala) & Melody, 2.5w) *Avicii (The Nights, On My Own & Heaven, 16.5w) *Ellie Goulding (Outside (ft.) & Love Me Like You Do, 3.5w) *LarsM (Lovers, Eladiera, Unlock Me, Shivers, Dropzone 17w) *Alan Walker (Faded, Alone, 6 w) List '''Bold'/underlined number ones indicate returns to the top spot. #MKTO - Classic (15/09/14-07/10/14, 14/10/14-18/10/14, 4 weeks) #Lilly Wood, The Prick & Robin Schulz - Prayer In C (Robin Schulz Remix) (11/10/14, 1/2 week) #MKTO - Thank You (21/10/14-01/11/14, 2 weeks) #Alesso ft. Tove Lo - Heroes (08/11/14-25/11/14, 3 weeks) #Oliver Heldens ft. KStewart - Last All Night (Koala) (29/11/14, 1/2 week) #Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - Outside (02-16/12/14, 2.5 weeks) #Avicii - The Nights (20/12/14-24/01/15, 5.5 weeks) #Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do (27-31/01/15, 1 week) #Axwell Λ Ingrosso - Something New (Robin Schulz Remix) (03-14/02/15, 2 weeks) #LarsM - Lovers (17/02-21/03/15, 5 weeks) #Lost Frequencies - Are You With Me (Kungs Remix) (24/03-04/04/15, 2 weeks) #Oliver Heldens - Melody (07-11/04/15, 1 week) #LarsM - Eladiera (14-28/04/15, 2.5 weeks) #Diviners ft. Contacreast - Tropic Love (02-16/05/15, 2.5 weeks) #'Avicii & Joakim Berg - On My Own (19/05/-07/07/15, 7.5 weeks)' #Ed Sheeran - Photograph (Felix Jaehn Remix) (11-18/07/15, 1.5 weeks) #'Avicii & Joakim Berg - On My Own (21-28/07/15, 1.5 weeks)' #'Sound Remedy & Illumium ft. King Deco - Spirals (01-18/08/15, 3 weeks)' #Kamil Pankowski, LarsM ft. Yohamna Solange - Unlock Me (22-25/08/15, 1 week) #'Sound Remedy & Illumium ft. King Deco - Spirals (29/08/15, 1/2 week)' #Kamil Pankowski, LarsM ft. Yohamna Solange - Unlock Me (01-05/09/15, 1 week) #'Avicii & Simon Aldred - Heaven (08-15/09/15, 1.5 weeks)' #Joachim Pastor - Kenia (19-26/09/15, 1.5 weeks) #'Avicii & Simon Aldred - Heaven (30/09/15, 1/2 week)' #'Avicii - City Lights (04-14/10/15, 2 weeks)' #Rachel Platten - Stand By You (18-21/10/15, 1 week) #'Avicii - City Lights (25/10/15, 1/2 week)' #R.I.O. - Like I Love You (Our Psych Bootleg) (28/10-04/11/15, 1.5 weeks) #Rachel Platten - Stand By You (08/11/15, 1/2 week) #'LarsM - Shivers (11/11-16/12/15, 5.5 weeks)' #Danny L Harle - Broken Flowers (20-23/12/15, 1 week) #'LarsM - Shivers (27/12/15, 1/2 week)' #Danny L Harle - Broken Flowers (30/12/15, 1/2 week) #Say Lou Lou - Julian (The Chainsmokers Remix) (03-13/01/16, 2 weeks) #'LarsM - Shivers (17/01/16, 1/2 week)' #Alan Walker - Faded (20-10/02/16, 3.5 weeks) #Jasmine Thompson - Do It Now (Montis Remix) (14-24/02/16, 2 weeks) #Alan Walker - Faded (28/02/16, 1/2 week) #Sigma - Stay (02-16/03/16, 2.5 weeks) #'Tom Sawyer - Marihuana (Into This House) (Million Faces Remix) (20-27/03/16, 1.5 weeks)' #Electro-Light ft. Maloma Steele - The Ways (30/03-03/04/16, 1 week) #'Tom Sawyer - Marihuana (Into This House) (Million Faces Remix) (06-13/04/16, 1.5 weeks)' #Electro-Light ft. Maloma Steele - The Ways (17/04/16, 1/2 week) #'Tom Sawyer - Marihuana (Into This House) (Million Faces Remix) (20-24/04/16, 1 weeks)' #Electro-Light ft. Maloma Steele - The Ways (27/04-04/05/16, 1.5 week) #Galantis - Louder Harder Better (08-29/05/16, 3.5 weeks) #'Alexa Lusader - Fantasy (Sokko Remix) (01-19/06/16, 3 weeks)' #Against The Current - Outsiders (22/06-06/07/16, 2.5 weeks) #'Alexa Lusader - Fantasy (Sokko Remix) (10/07/16, 1/2 week)' #Against The Current - Outsiders (13/07/16, 1/2 week) #'Alexa Lusader - Fantasy (Sokko Remix) (17/07/16, 1/2 week)' #Against The Current - Outsiders (21-24/07/16, 1 week) #'Alexa Lusader - Fantasy (Sokko Remix) (27/07/16, 1/2 week)' #Herplay ft. Limmona - Into the Night (31/07-17/08/16, 17/09/16 3.5 weeks) #Bearson - Pink Medicine (21-02/10/16, 2 weeks) #The Him ft. Gia Koka - Don't Leave Without Me (05-23/10/16, 3 weeks) #MaRLo ft. Chloe - You And Me (26/10-20/11/16, 4 weeks) #DJ Sasha - Xpander (23-30/11/16, 1.5 weeks) #Redondo & DeepMe - White Keys (04-07/12/16, 1 week) #Alan Walker - Alone (11-25/12/16, 2.5 weeks) #Inna - Endless (28/12/16-04/01/17, 1.5 weeks) #LarsM - Dropzone (08-25/01/17, 3 weeks) #Phoebe Ryan - Mine (Illenium Remix) (29/01-19/04/16, 12 weeks) #Charli XCX - After The Afterparty (Alan Walker Remix) (23-10/05/17, 3 weeks) #ATB ft. Haliene - Pages (14/05-11/06/17, 4.5 weeks) #Rameses B - There For You (14/06-12/07/17, 4.5 weeks) #Lynz - We Are Balloons (16-06/08/17, 3.5 weeks) #LEVV - Collateral Damage (Tritonal Remix) (09/08-10/09/17, 5 weeks) #PVRIS - Separate (13-17/09/17, 1 week) #Lorde - Perfect Places (Hibell Remix) (20/09/17, 1/2 week) #LarsM - Harvalien (24/09-11/10/17, 3 weeks) #Solarstone & Giuseppe Ottaviani - Falcons (15-18/10/17, 1 week) Stats & Records Note that the records do not include any songs currently in the chart, apart from the Number Ones list. Million Sellers DOUBLE PLAT #Phoebe Ryan - Mine (Illenium Remix)' 2.354M' #Avicii & Joakim Berg - On My Own 2.171M PLAT #LarsM - Lovers 1.975M #Diviners ft. Contacreast - Tropic Love 1.823M #Against The Current - Outsiders 1.633M #Alesso ft. Tove Lo - Heroes (We Could Be) 1.625M #Avicii & Simon Aldred - Heaven 1.618M #MKTO - Classic 1.585M #LarsM - Shivers 1.584M #MKTO - Thank You 1.511M #Kygo ft. Conrad Sewell - Firestone 1.509M GOLD #Alexa Lusader - Fantasy (Sokko Remix) 1.453M #Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - Outside 1.394M #Axwell /\ Ingrosso - Something New (Robin Schulz Remix) 1.341M #Lillywood, The Prick & Robin Schulz - Prayer In C (Robin Schulz Remix) 1.244M #Against The Current - In Our Bones 1.220M #Sound Remedy & Illenium ft. King Deco - Spirals 1.201M #Ariana Grande ft. Zedd - Break Free 1.197M #Rachel Platten - Stand By You 1.193M #Avicii - The Nights 1.191M #Armin van Buuren ft. Lauren Evans - Alone 1.085M #Against The Current - Brighter 1.047M #Tom Sawyer - Marihuana (Into This House) (Million Faces Remix) 1.032M #SNBRN ft. Kerli - Raindrops 1.002M SILVER #Duke Dumont - Won't Look Back 952K #LarsM - Eladiera 950K #Alan Walker - Faded 943K #Tchami ft. Luke James - World To Me 926K #Taylor Swift - Shake It Off 921K #Redondo & DeepMe - White Keys'' '' 911K #Avicii - Waiting For Love 899K #Gareth Emery ft. Alex & Sierra - We Were Young (Sokko Remix)' 890K' #Filatov & Karas - Time Won't Wait 873K #Alan Walker - Force 883K #New World Sound & Thomas Newson ft. Lethal Bizzle - Flutes 869K #Joachim Pastor - Kenia 859K #Hellberg - Slumber Party 856K #Oliver Heldens - Melody 855K #OMI - Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) 849K #Rameses B - There For You''' 842K''' #Electro-Light ft. Aloma Steele - The Ways 832K #LEVV - Collateral Damage (Tritonal Remix)' 826K' #Jasmine Thompson - Do It Now (Montis Remix) 820K #Oliver Heldens ft. Kstewart - Last All Night (Koala) 814K #Taylor Swift - Blank Space 814K #Against The Current - Forget Me Now 811K #Alesso ft. Sirena - Sweet Escape 807K #The Chainsmokers & Coldplay - Something Just Like This (OutaMatic Remix) 803K #Carly Rae Jepsen - Cut To The Feeling 802K #Inukshuk - Happy Accidents''' 802K''' #Watermat - Bullit 801K #-------------------------------------- #Avicii - Hope There's Someone 791K #Lynz - We Are Balloons 788K #Diviners ft. Philly K - Savannah 787K #Avicii - City Lights 787K #Kamil Pankowski, LarsM ft. Yohamna Solange - Unlock Me 786K #The Him ft. Gia Koka - Don't Leave Without Me''' 783K''' #Love Me Like You - Do Ellie Goulding 783K #Jim Yosef - Canary 778K #I'm An Albatraoz - AronChupa''' 769K''' #Karin Park - Stick To The Lie 768K #Martin Garrix ft. Usher - Don't Look Down 761K #ATB ft. Haliene - Pages 760K #David Guetta ft. Justin Bieber - 2U (Beau Collins Remix) 748K #Rui Da Silva & Duane Harden ft. Joe Killington - It's Your Love (Diviners Remix) 746K #Owl City ft. Aloe Blacc - Verge 746K #Sigma - Stay 744K #Herplay ft. Limmona - Into the Night''' 743K''' #R.I.O - Like I Love You (Our Psych Bootleg)' 739K' #DJ Sasha - Xpander 735K #Sigala - Sweet Lovin'' 730K' #Sigma ft. Taylor Fowlis - Summer Calling''' 725K''' #Nelly - Just A Dream 721K #Ed Sheeran - Photograph (Felix Jaehn Remix) 712K #Bearson - Pink Medicine 709K #Flume ft. Kai - Never Be Like You (Tom Budin Remix) 708K #Stereoact - Denkmal 703K #NERVO - In Your Arms (Hollaphonics Remix) 697K #Seven Lions & Echos - Cold Skin (Stonebank Remix) 690K #Against The Current - Gravity 687K #Ferreck Dawn - Heaven Sent 681K #MaRLo ft. Chloe - You And Me''' 673K''' #Venom One ft. Sarah Howells - Rush 671K #Say Lou Lou - Julian (The Chainsmokers Remix) 667K #Lost Frequencies ft. Janieck Devy - Reality (Uberjak'd Radio Edit) 666K #Lina - Can't Keep Falling (Cahill Remix) 661K #Deadmau5 ft. Chris James - The Veldt (JLV Remix)' 661K' #Paramore - Pool 658K #Axwell /\ Ingrosso - Something New 657K #LarsM - Dropzone''' 654K''' #Phoebe Ryan - Dead (Louis Vivet Remix) 653K #Migos - Bad and Boujee ft. Lil Uzi Vert (ZHU Remix) 653K #David Guetta ft. Sam Martin - Lovers On The Sun 651K #Against The Current - Demons 648K #Alesso ft. Roy English - Cool''' 648K''' #Kygo ft. Parson James - Stole The Show 647K #Danny L Harle - Broken Flowers 645K #PVRIS - Heaven 637K #Axwell /\ Ingrosso - Sun Is Shining''' 637K''' #Vance Joy - Wasted Time (Lost Kings Remix) 633K #Becky G - Shower (Mike Williams Future Remix) 628K #Sigala - Easy Love 624K #Alan Walker - Sing Me To Sleep 623K #Galantis - Runaway (U & I)' 621K' #Charli XCX - After The Afterparty (Alan Walker Remix) 614K #Illenium ft. King Deco - Reverie''' 614K''' #Galantis - Louder Harder Better 599K #Orbital - Know Where To Run 598K #Alan Walker - Alone 596K #Carly Rae Jepsen - I Really Like You 594K #Avicii - You Be Love ft. Billy Raffoul 593K #Nungwi - Once You Go Up''' 592K''' #Fedde Le Grand - Down On Me 584K #Halsey - Colors 582K #Halsey - Hurricane (Arty Remix) 577K #LarsM - The Patriot 577K #Jim Yosef - Journey 572K #Dave Winnel - Don't Stop 571K #Taylor Swift - Out Of The Woods 570K #Chris Brown & Tyga - Ayo''' 563K''' #Ariana Grande - One Last Time 561K #John Dahlbäck ft. Alexx Mack - Count To Ten 560K #CHVRCHES - Clearest Blue (Gryffin Remix)' 557K' #PVRIS - What's Wrong 556K #MMXJ ft. Lucy Neville - Lights 556K #The Flavor - Shosholoza 556K #CamelPhat – Constellations 556K #Lost Frequencies ft. Janieck Devy - Reality (MOWE Remix) 555K #Vivacious - LarsM 555K #Camikaze ft. Zoe A’dore - Shadows 555K #MaRLo feat. Emma Chatt - Leave My Hand 552K #Arty - Falling Down (feat. Maty Noyes) 551K #Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk''' 551K''' #Lost Frequencies - Are You With Me (Kungs Remix) 550K #Cityflash feat. Laura-Ly - Don't Leave Me 542K #Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo - Secret Love Song 539K #Against The Current - Young & Relentless 538K #LarsM ft. Mona Moua - Air 533K #Years & Years - King 527K #LarsM - Squirrel 526K #Danny L Harle & Carly Rae Jepsen - Super Natural 523K #Eelke Kleijn - Celebrate Life 522K #Imany – Don't Be So Shy (Filatov & Karas Remix) 517K #ATICA - Fire 516K #Wish I Was feat. Luna - Go For A Ride 513K #Against The Current, Alex Goot & KHS - Let Me Love You (DJ Snake & Justin Bieber Cover) 513K #Rachel Platten - Fight Song 513K #Two Friends & INSTRUM - Trap King (Fetty Wap ft. Adriana Gomez Cover) 512K #Armin van Buuren ft. Kensington - Heading Up High 506K #Ellie Goulding - Lost And Found 502K #David Guetta ft. Justin Bieber - 2U (Robin Schulz Remix) 501K #Stereoact - Denkmal 500K #Wish I Was feat. Luna - Go For A Ride 500K Most Weeks In Top 40 The top 20 ish tracks which spent the most weeks in the chart. Note that some of these dropped out while the chart was a top 20/25/30. Only dropped out tracks are included here. Underlined didn't peak in the top 5. Italic didn't reach the top 10. #Alesso ft. Tove Lo - Heroes (We Could Be) (25.5) #MKTO - Classic (23.5) #Lilly Wood, The Prick & Robin Schulz - Prayer In C (Robin Schulz Remix) (23) #MKTO - Thank You (21.5) #Ariana Grande ft. Zedd - Break Free (19.5) #Taylor Swift - Shake It Off (17.5) #New World Sound & Thomas Newson ft. Lethal Bizzle - Flutes (17) #Armin van Buuren ft. Lauren Evans - Alone (16.5) #Duke Dumont - Won't Look Back (16) #Avicii - Hope There's Someone (15) #Taylor Swift - Blank Space (14) #Watermat - Bullit (14) #Axwell /\ Ingrosso - Something New (14) #Oliver Heldens ft. KStewart - Last All Night (Koala) (13.5) #Mark Ronson - Uptown Funk ft. Bruno Mars (13) #David Guetta ft. Sam Martin - Lovers On The Sun (11.5) #Nelly - Just A Dream (11) #''Robin Schulz - Sun Goes Down ft. Jasmine Thompson (11)'' #''Take That - These Days (11)'' #Le Youth - R E A L (10) In Top 10 A minimum of 2.5 weeks (5 bi-weeks). Underlined did not peak in the top 5. #MKTO - Thank You (19) #MKTO - Classic (18) #Alesso ft. Tove Lo - Heroes (We Could Be) (18) #Ariana Grande ft. Zedd - Break Free (13) #Duke Dumont - Won't Look Back (11) #Lilly Wood, The Prick & Robin Schulz - Prayer In C (Robin Schulz Remix) (10.5) #Taylor Swift - Shake It Off (10) #Nelly - Just A Dream(8.5) #Oliver Heldens ft. KStewart - Last All Night (Koala) (7.5) #Armin van Buuren ft. Lauren Evans - Alone (7.5) #Taylor Swift - Blank Space (7) #Watermat - Bullit (7) #David Guetta ft. Sam Martin - Lovers On The Sun (6.5) #New World Sound & Thomas Newson ft. Lethal Bizzle - Flutes (5.5) #Something New (5) #Avicii - Hope There's Someone (3) #Le Youth - R E A L (3) In Top 5 TBA Category:Stats Pages